Her Two Favorite Men
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Where the maid is clumsy, the cook is a pyro, the gardner is crazy, the butler is perfect, the master is a hormonal teen, and the head maid is leading the Master and Butler along with her womanly charm. complete smut. There actually may be a plot somewhere...not sure.
1. That Maid, What Ever He Desires

I'm getting WAY too many ideas for my own good. I want to finish A Glimpse Beyond Dreams. But I'm getting absolutely NO ideas for it. If anyone wants to send me some ideas, PLEASE DO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I do own my OC though.

Btw, people keep complaining about Mary sues and such. When it comes right down to it, I would think Sebastian would be a Mary sue. He's so damn perfect! I just wanted to get that out there.

Summary: Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, where your patience will be tested and pushed to it's limits. The maid is clumsy, the cook is a pyro, the gardner is crazy, the butler is perfect, the master is a hormonal teen, and the head maid is leading the Master and Butler along with her womanly charms. I would suggest a hard hat and several tissues.

Please do enjoy this story, and please send me some reviews! I have a feeling that this is going to be a good one. Be prepared for utter lemony goodness and enticing scandals! Warning, I cannot promise that Ciel and Sebastian will completely be in character, but I'll try my hardest. And most of these chapters are going to be absolute smut!

HIGHLY SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! and a bit of it is just suggested smut.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That Maid, What Ever He Desires<p>

Ciel sat in his seat, listening to the other Lords and Ladies speaking about their vast wealth and the companies they had built to get there. He had inherited his from his late parents and had worked hard to keep it running. He couldn't help but chuckle when all eyes turned to him. He tilted his head to the side and motioned for them to continue, content to just sit there and let his mind wander to other things. The room grew quiet and Ciel turned to see what could possibly halt the conversation. His eyes fell on the maid standing in the doorway, a tray of food balanced on one hand and a tray of tea balanced on the other.

"Young master, the tea and cake are ready. I was wondering if you and your guests would like to have a cup and a slice."

Her voice was like nothing he'd ever heard. It was soft and rang like bells. Her eyes were a stunning golden color, and they seemed as though they could look directly into his soul when he'd first come across her. Her hair was a mixture of golden blond and white, long and soft as it layed gently on her shoulders, large curls at the bottom. Her lips were a soft shade of pink, a small smile on display for the guests. She stood tall in her maid's uniform, the skirt reaching down to her ankles. Hearing her shout when she'd first arrived at how hideously awful it was to show one's legs, he'd given Sebastian orders to get one that met her desires. Ciel looked to his guests and they all agreed that tea and cake was a grand idea.

She placed the trays quietly on the table and Ciel watched as she poured seven cups of tea, one for him and one for each guest in the room. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him slightly before she passed out the cake slices, cutting a slightly larger piece for her young master. He noticed this, though no one else seemed to, and waved his hand when she excused herself to leave. She turned one last time to curtsy to the guests and then smiled at her young master.

"Call if you need anything at all young master." she said softly, her eyes meeting his, before quietly exiting the room.

Ciel smiled and took a bite of his piece of cake, his smile growing as he realized it was his favorite cake. He chuckled, taking a sip of his tea then listened as his guests began chatting again. He let his mind wander and continued taking small bites of his cake, vowing that some day she would taste her own cake. He chuckled at the alternative use for that phrase and shook his head. He heard the door opening again and watched as one of his guests, Lord Ashcroft, getting up to leave.

"Excuse me Lord Phantomhive, but I must use your restroom, I shouldn't be long." Lord Julian Ashcroft said with a smile.

"Let's take a break for a few minutes to stretch our legs." Ciel suggested as his guests began to stand one by one.

"That's a splendid idea Lord Phantomhive!" Lady Felgrave said with a clap of her hands.

Ciel watched as they all left then rang for his maid. He knew that Sebastian would be preparing dinner and the blond maid would be showing up any second now. A soft knock let him know she was there and when she stepped through the door, he smiled, motioning for her to come closer. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she walked around the desk, kneeling before the man she called young master. She scooted closer and lifted herself onto her knees before the young lord. He took her face in his hands and kissed those soft pink lips that just minutes ago had smiled softly at him. He'd been dying for a kiss from his head maid all day and wasn't going to go another minute without one.

"Young master, your guests will be returning momentarily. I must hurry back and help Sebastian with the dinner prep-" Her words were halted with another kiss before she was gently released from his grasp.

"I only wanted a kiss Evangeline." He whispered as she stood, brushing her skirt and smiling down at him.

"Like I said young master, call if you need anything at all." Evangeline said as she watched the first of the six guests returning to the room.

He gently gripped her wrist and pulled her back down to her knees. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eye, her smile growing as she ran her hand over his leg.

"Is there something else I can do for you young master?" She purred softly.

"Yes there is Eva. This meeting is entirely too dull for my taste. I want you to FIX that." He said softly.

She giggled and bit her lip, the thrill of getting caught too exciting to pass up.

"Of course young master. Anything you desire." She said as she scooted under his desk, pulling the chair closer.

Once all six of his guests had rejoined in the room, they finally got down to discussing buisness. He felt her hands moving up and...his mind went absolutely blank, jumping slightly in his seat at the gentle touch of her hand.

He barely heard anything through that entire meeting. He had leaned back in his chair, his arms resting on the arms, one hand tangled in her hair as she "Fixed" the problem he'd given her. He tightened his grip, biting back a low moan and holding her still. No one in the room even noticed the forced look on his face as he held as still as he possibly could. The meeting was almost over, just a few more moments before he could kick them out of the manor.

Once Ashcroft had finished his suggestions he ordered that the meeting was over for the day and that they would continue another time. They all excused themselves, thanking him for his time and thoughts on the matter before his other hand moved to tangle in her hair as well. He tilted his head back and bit back a moan, watching as she looked up at him, her eyes looking right into his soul. He gasped for air as she pulled away, wiping her lips with a smile and moving out from under his desk, brushing her skirt once more.

"Anything else I can do for you young master?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"No Eva. That will be all." Ciel said as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"If you need anything young master, just call." She said as she kissed his lips then left the room.

Yes, he would call if he needed anything. She was of course at his complete and utter use.

* * *

><p>Yeah...I normally DON'T put anything like that in the first chapter but I did say that it would be lemonish and yeah...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now onto the next chapter! And there will be chapters that are not lemonish.<p>

REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! So send me something.


	2. That Maid, Peppermints and Soap

Okay, so I just got a review from one of my favorite reviewers, makes me so happy! But anyone who reviews is a favorite to me. Here's chapter 2! I think I make this more about ciel and Eva. Though Sebastian will get his moments. I think I'll add a bit of fluff here, to make it cute. Maybe a bit of romance will be added into the mix.

Here's Chapter 2!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That Maid, Peppermints and Soap Before Breakfast<p>

Evangeline gasped as the air was pushed from her abdomen, her hands gripping the marble counter tops. She lowered her head, her hair spilling from the bun that she had perfected that morning and reached back to grip the arm of a perfectly ironed tail coat. She moaned and her back arched as she gripped his sleeve, pulling on it as she felt him pushing her down. A bell rang and she glanced up to see it was from the young master's bedroom.

_What could he possibly want right now?_ she thought to herself as her body shook and she bit her lip.

"You'd best go see what the young master wants. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." A velvet voice said from behind her.

"Oh I know Sebastian. Now, is breakfast ready yet?" She asked as she straightened her skirt and smiled up at the butler.

He laughed and walked away, continuing with his duties. She felt a laugh leave her throat and she walked away, appearing at the young master's bedroom. She knocked softly and she let herself in, seeing him sitting on the edge of his bed, tie undone. She walked over quietly and fixed his tie. She felt his hands on her waist and his arms incirling her. His head rested on her bruised her stomach and she cradled his head against her. She felt him breathing evenly and she played with his hair.

"Young master, breakfast should be ready shortly. After breakfast is your meeting with Lord Harriston about the combining of your companies. At eleven is your instructions on dancing with Madame Lefre. Then lunch. After that you can do as you please till dinner." She said as she slowly tried to pull herself away from the teen lord.

Ciel held on tighter than she had anticipated and she sighed as she wrestled with him for a moment before relenting and playing with his hair a little longer.

"Young master, is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked softly.

Ciel shook his head and slowly untied the back of her apron. She felt the fabric around her waist become a little looser and smiled as she slowly untied his eye patch. He looked up at her, his contract mark shining softly. She brushed her fingers over his face, crawling up onto his lap. Her skirt flared out across his legs as she looked into his purple and blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a bit as she felt his soft skin under her fingers.

"Is there anything I can do to ease you my lord?" She asked softly before her lips brushed over his.

She reserved her lips for the young master alone. Kissing that butler had left a sour taste in her mouth. She rather liked her young master's taste. Of course he was always chewing on some form of sweet or candy. Today he tasted like peppermints. She supposed it was because of the peppermints sitting on his nightstand. His touch was soft and she smiled as she felt his hands exploring. Of course she hadn't done anything with him that was remotely close to what she and Sebastian did on a daily basis. That pleasantry was saved for his wedding day. Elizabeth was nearing the age of marriage and it wouldn't be long now.

"Stay with me." Ciel whispered as he burried his head in Eva's rather large bossom.

Eva cradled her young master and smiled, running her fingers through his hair. There were days, only a few, that he wasn't as tough as he let on. Of course he wouldn't let anyone else see him this way. She moved away and sat back against the headboard, opening her arms to him. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. She hummed a soft tune and rocked him, her arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Always young master, till the end of time." She whispered.

He smelled of peppermints and spices. Of clean soap from his morning bath. She felt his heat as he snuggled closer to her on the bed. She whispered sweet words and kissed the top of his head. When she felt him fall asleep, she slowly lowered him onto the bed and left the room.

"Where have you been Evangeline? Where is the young master?" Sebastian asked as he watched her tie her apron back around her waist.

"I put him back to bed. Seems he didn't sleep a wink last night. We should cancel his meetings for today. We wouldn't want the young master to come down with anything do we?" she asked softly, batting her eyes at Sebastian.

He raised an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What shall I do with breakfast then?" He asked.

"Give it to Maylene, Bard, and Finnie. It will give them something to do while you and I fix up the manor to the young master's liking." Eva suggested.

Sebastian sniffed the air for a moment before he walked close to the blond haired woman.

"You smell like peppermints and soap. What in the world were you doing up there?" He asked.

Eva merely smiled and patted her obsidian haired lovers cheek.

"Rocking the young master back to sleep." She said as she took the food from the counter and went to find the other servants.

* * *

><p>I had to have a fluff chapter. Makes it seem a bit cute. REVIEW AND YOU GET 2 COOKIES OF YOUR CHOICE! thanks for reading, expect chapter 3 soon!<p> 


	3. That Maid, A Jealous Woman and A Bet

Here's chapter 3!

Enjoy it and eat your cookies while you read!

* * *

><p>That Maid, A Jealous Woman and A Bet<p>

She heard him scream from down the hall. Her body twitched as she imagine what that horrid blond haired, green eyed woman was doing to him. Her hands shook as she stood at her bedroom door, her pink night gown reaching her ankles. The edges were of white lace. She had the matching house coat on, the sleeves puffy. She slammed her fist through the door, sending a large chunk of wood flying through the hall. She couldn't take the sounds much longer and was ready to rip something in half.

"EVA!"

She heard him, pushing her door open, and taking off in the direction of his bedroom. When she got there, her hair had fallen from her tight bun to rest in messy soft curls around her face. She saw Elizabeth standing in the middle of the room crying and Ciel on the bed panting. Oddly enough Elizabeth was still dressed.

"Young master! I heard you scream, what's...wrong?" She asked, clearly confused about what was going on.

Elizabeth was sobbing and ran from the room, while Eva just stood there with a completely shocked look on her face. She looked to the retreating Elizabeth then to Ciel.

"Young master, can I be so bold as to ask what just happened?" she asked softly.

"That woman just tried to rape me!" Ciel shouted.

Evangeline blinked a couple times before a smile began to creep onto her face. She tried as much as she could to not laugh but lost in the end. She clutched her stomach as she laughed at her young master. Ciel stared in shock at his head maid and felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

"Young master, It's your wedding night! You and your bride are to consumate your wedding! That means having sex." Eva said once she had stopped laughing.

Ciel felt his face burn and watched as Eva came closer to his bed. She leaned down and took hold of his eye patch that rested on his nightstand. She gently tied it back onto his head and smiled, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Well, we might as well go find her. You need to apologize." She said a she reached for Ciel's robe.

His hand on her wrist stopped her and she looked back to him. The look on his face was something she'd never thought she'd see. He was contemplating something devious and she knew she shouldn't take part in his plans.

"Young master, she's waited since you both were young to be your wife. To have you love her the way she loves you. Can't you at least try to be a bit concerned for her?" Eva asked as she pulled herself free from Ciel's grip.

Ciel stood and let Eva place his robe around him. She knelt down to tie the rope around his waist when she saw Elizabeth standing in the door way. She had an enraged look on her face as she walked across the room. Suddenly a sound slap was place across Eva's face and she collapsed onto the floor. Her golden eyes looked up at the new lady Phantomhive and she touched her cheek.

"Elizabeth! What the hell was that for?" Ciel shouted as he rushed to his maid's side.

"She's trying take you away from me Ciel! I won't allow it, fire her right now!" Elizabeth wailed.

Ciel and Evangeline stared up at the blond standing above them. Eva's eyes narrowed and she slowly stood, a foot taller than Elizabeth. She suddenly gripped Lizzie's nightgown and tossed her onto the bed. She immediately proceeded to climb up onto the bed and glare at the cowering woman before her.

"You may have my young master's name, but you will never have his affections. I have been by his side since he returned. I have been by his side through everything. You think you can do what I've done, and what I do on a daily basis?" Eva asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth shouted.

Eva let a dark smile cross her face and she chuckled.

"Let's see you try. Starting tomorrow morning you take my place as head maid and I take your place as a noble. It will last one month." Eva said with a smile.

"Fine!" Elizabeth said as she got up off the bed.

Evangeline smiled and stood before the young master and his bride.

"I'll be taking my leave tonight. Tomorrow morning you and I shall meet in the foyer to let the other servants know of the deal we've made. Good night Lady Elizabeth, young master." She said with a curtsy.

She left the room and left Ciel standing there in shock. What the hell just happened. Apparently Lizzie was too tired to even consider consumating the marriage and panic suddenly filled Ciel. That would mean that as of tomorrow, for a whole month, Evangeline would be his 'wife'. Would she try to consumate it? He'd have to wait to find out.

Eva on the other hand had plenty of plans for the next month. She strolled through the dark hallways, her eyes a bright golden glow as she smiled. She'd picked on Elizabeth's weakness and used it for her own gain. She'd have the young master to herself for a whole month. The joy was clearly evident as she repaired her bedroom door and quietly closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>Just like the rest of you! I absolutely LOVE where this is going! At first I was going make it sexual but this actually gives the story a slight plot! I like it! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. That Maid, From Rags To Riches

Since I liked how the last chapter ended I think I'm going to absolutely love how this one goes! I hope you enjoy it! I'm practically screaming with Joy! I really don't like Elizabeth and this is my way of getting her back for her perky and craziness!

Here's chapter 4!

ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>That Maid, From Rags To Riches<p>

Evangeline woke at the crack of dawn as usual, the sun barely over the horizon. She slowly crawled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. A brilliant smile graced her pink lips as she remembered the night before. She grabbed her maid's uniform and debated whether she should change into it or not. She decided just to put the matching house coat on and a pair of slippers. She jumped and squealed in surprise as Sebastian stood outside her door.

"And just where do you think you're going this morning Evangeline?" He asked.

"Lady Elizabeth and I made a bet last night. For one month she and I will be trading places. You'd best teach her the ways of the maid fast Sebastian." Eva said in a sing-song voice before walking off, humming softly.

He stared at her as she left and his eye twitched in surprise. Elizabeth, a maid? His face turned to one of utter amusement and he chuckled. This month would be fun. Considering that there were so many parties and social banquets to go to. Evangeline would be able to handle them with absolute style while meeting to the young master's taste exceptionally.

**~* Down the hall a few hours later *~**

Eva gently knocked on Ciel's bedroom door and let herself in. She drew the curtains and smiled as she heard two soft groans.

"Good morning young master, Lady Elizabeth. It's time to wake up." She said with a cheerful smile.

"A few more minutes Eva." Elizabeth said softly.

"Not a chance Elizabeth. You need to learn to get up even earlier than this if you are going to take my place as head maid." Eva said with a smiled as she held up her maid's uniform.

"You are not to refer to me as Elizabeth! I am the...wait what?" Elizabeth said as she shot up out of bed.

"Don't you remember? You and I agreed that for one month that you and I would switch places to prove that you could handle what I do for the young master on a daily basis." Eva said as she pulled back the sheets.

"Eva, you don't need to-"

"No Ciel, I want to show her that I can do anything she can do!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed the maid's uniform.

"Let me help you put that on Elizabeth." Eva said as she held out the corset.

**~* twenty minutes later *~**

"This outfit isn't cute at all!" Elizabeth whined as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"A maid is not supposed to stand out. She is to hide behind her Lady and Master at all times. Now, Sebastian should be here any moment to help you young master. Elizabeth, would you mind helping me into my corset?" Eva asked as she held it up.

"I'm not strong enough to do that!"

"A deal is a deal Elizabeth. Help her into her corset." Ciel said as he tied his eyepatch over his head.

With a bit of a struggle, Elizabeth finally got Eva into the confining piece of clothing. She was whining about how her arms hurt when Eva shot her a glance. She immediately shut her mouth.

"Let me pick out a cute dress for you today...mistress." Elizabeth strained the last word which only made Eva's grin grow a few inches.

Evangeline was practicly giddy the entire morning. She watched as Elizabeth picked out several dresses from the closet and selected a simple, plain, but equally elegant green dress. Elizabeth muttered under her breath that the dress wasn't cute as much as it was plain and Eva let it slide for now. She watched as Sebastian helped Ciel into his suit. Her obsidian haired lover wore a smile on his face and she couldn't help but grin.

"Breakfast is ready down in the dining room my lord. Today your schedule is a meeting with Lord and Lady Brighton, after breakfast, about the decorations for the ball that they are holding tonight. They want yours and...your wife's opinions on decorations. Then after your meeting is lunch. Once lunch is over you have the rest of the day to do as you please." Sebastian said with a smile as he bowed, clearly waiting for Elizabeth to finish with helping Eva slip on her shoes.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he eyed his butler.

"Nothing my lord. Just waiting on Lady...I mean Elizabeth to finish so we can alert the other servants of this matter." Sebastian said with a smile.

Elizabeth quickly jumped to her feet and slowly walked toward the dark haired butler. Eva slowly stood, brushing out her skirt and smiling at Ciel. Sebastian opened the door, letting Elizabeth leave first. Eva followed silently behind Ciel and Sebastian. Once they reached the foyer she spotted Bard, Finnie, and Maylene standing like soldiers waiting for their orders.

"Oi Sebastian, what's going on?" Bard asked as he looked to Elizabeth then to Eva.

"Yeah Sebastian, why is Lady Elizabeth and Eva dressed that way?" Finnie asked.

"They are dressed oddly, yes they are." Maylene commented

"As of this moment for a month, I will be the lady of the house. Elizabeth and I made a bet last night that if she can do everything I do for an entire month then I will consider her worthy of the young master. Until the bet is over, no one is to refer to Elizabeth as Lady Elizabeth. She will be learning everything that I do today, so please do take it a bit easy on her." Eva said with a small smile.

Elizabeth's head was low and she twiddled her fingers. She wasn't aware yet of the immense responsibility of the job of head maid. Her head immediately shot up at the words 'take it a bit easy on her' and glared at Eva.

"No, just do everything as usual. I want to prove I can do what ever she can!" Elizabeth shouted.

Eva chuckled and glanced over at her. She would make sure that Lizzie got the full treatment of her daily life. All except Sebastian. With more free time now she would be able to plan out more ideas for those moments where they had nothing to do but wait for one of the other servants to mess up.

"Are you sure Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, a slight worried tone in his voice.

"Yes. I won't have it any other way." Lizzie said firmly.

"Very well, Bard go make the preparations for lunch. Finnie, pick the weeds from the garden. Maylene, please wash the windows and the sheets. If you have time to just stand there then get to work!" Sebastian shouted, sending the three off and running.

"What do I do Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked.

"You and I are to dust and clean each and every room in the manor."

"But that could take all day!" Lizzie whined.

"A maid's work is never done." Eva said as she took Ciel's arm and walked with him to the dining room.

The glared Elizabeth gave was nothing compaired to the triumph in Eva's smile.

"We must begin Elizabeth. I believe we can get breakfast for you before we begin your first day." Sebastian said as he guided her into the kitchen.

Eva smiled as Ciel held out her chair for her and sat down, letting him scoot her in before taking his own seat next to her. He hadn't said a word since earlier this morning and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Is there anything on your mind young master?" She asked softly.

"If you're going to actually pull this off you might as well call me by my name." He said as he glanced at her.

She stared before a small smile graced Ciel's lips. She chuckled and placed her hands on her lap.

"Ciel." She said softly.

The name slipped off her tongue and she blushed a bright pink before Sebastian and Elizabeth came out of the kitchen carrying breakfast for two. She could see in Elizabeth's face that the food she was carrying looked positively delicious and she felt slightly sorry for her.

"Sebastian, how about we allow Elizabeth to join us for breakfast. I won't deny her it this one time since she didn't exactly wake up on time this morning. But only this once." Evangeline said softly as she sipped her water.

The look on Lizzie's face was of pure joy and she glanced to Ciel to see if it was alright.

"I don't see why not. She should be able to have a full breakfast before her day begins." Ciel said as he stood to pull out her seat.

Once Elizabeth was properly seated she felt slightly out of place. She noticed the genuine smile on Evangeline's face and relaxed a bit.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you this morning." She whispered.

Oh the utter joy Eva was feeling at this moment. She wished she could save this moment for all eternity. Of course she only had a month to enjoy this. She would soak it in a much as possible. She had a feeling that at the end of the month, when Elizabeth would take her place back as Lady of the house, she would realize just how much Eva did on a daily basis just so she could live her happy life.

"I hope everything goes smoothly today Sebastian." Eva said as she bit into her scone and looked up at him.

"Yes my lady, everything will go very smoothly." He said with a bow.

Elizabeth almost opened her mouth to say that she was the lady here but quickly shut it once she remembered she was now the maid. She bit into her own breakfast and finished before Ciel and Eva, knowing she needed to get started on her first day.

"Please do enjoy your meals. I must be getting to work." She said as she took her plate and left the room.

Sebastian stayed behind to stand with Eva and Ciel.

"Are you really going to go through with this? She seems rather determinded to win." He said.

"Yes I am. It's about time she learned what actually happens behind the scenes here. This is as good a chance as ever. It might even make her realize how hard you and I work to make this place function with some normality." Eva said as she finished her meal. "Please do make sure she gets everything she asked for. I want it as crazy as it can be today, just for her. In a very sadistic way, I want her to come running to me for advice on what to do in situations where the other destroy things."

Ciel and Sebastian only smiled as she excused herself to the library. She wanted the young woman to learn just what it meant to be a servant to the Phantomhives.

* * *

><p>I actually felt very evil when I wrote this. It's possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. As you can clearly see, I do NOT like Elizabeth.<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and I'll have chapter 5 up soon!


	5. That Maid, A Lady On The Outside

Here's chapter 5! I felt kinda evil after I finished chapter 4. But it was extremely enjoyable for me. I think this one is kinda sweet. I'm debating on what I want to happen later in the night.

ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>That Maid, A Lady On The Outside But A Woman On The Inside<p>

She could hear the bells sounding through the halls. Ciel was ringing them constantly before she finally stood and made her way to his study. He was sitting there with a slightly irritated look on his face when she stepped through. Sitting there waiting for her was Lord and Lady Brighton. Sebastian stood off to the side waiting patiently with a smile that let her know she was on time as usual.

"I'm terribly sorry to keep everyone waiting. I lost track of time reading in the library." Eva said as she took her seat next to Ciel.

She was rewarded with a smile from Ciel and her face turned a bright shade of pink. She watched as Sebastian took his leave and she placed her hands on her lap. The meeting was long and rather boring to listen to. Cecilia Brighton looked just as bored as she did and she felt a bit of pity for the woman. She as a maid didn't have to sit here patiently for Ciel to finish the meeting. Cecilia had to as she was born into nobility. Ciel noticed her bored look and tried to rush the meeting a bit.

Eva didn't know how Cecilia could stand it. Of course when she was a maid she would wait for her young master to finish, waiting patiently by his side, but her thoughts were always elsewhere. She could plan out her day of chores while she waited. Suddenly a soft knock on the door alerted them and Elizabeth walked in. Panic suddenly raced through Eva's blood but Lord and Lady Brighton didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

"Mistress? Do you have a moment? I really must speak with you." Elizabeth said with a curtsy.

Eva turned to Ciel and then to their guests, getting the okay from all of them. She rose from her seat and walked out with Elizabeth. She was then instantly pulled down the hall, then to the foyer, and then into the kitchen.

"What do I do Evangeline? Why did Bard do this?" Elizabeth asked, clearly frightened out of her wits.

Of course Bard was standing in front of them with his hand behind his head. His afro was dusted with black smoke and Eva rolled her eyes as she pulled a piece of burnt turkey off the walls. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, the touch visibly calming the frantic woman.

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself Elizabeth. This happens nearly everyday. You need a calm head to handle this." Eva said as she wiped her hand on a clean towel.

Lizzie took a deep breath and calmed herself. She then looked around the room.

"Nearly everyday?" She asked.

"Yes. But I can't come running each time you aren't sure what to do. I'm needed in that meeting." Eva stated as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Can you at least tell me how you handle this?" Lizzie asked.

Eva glanced at her and smiled. She walked over to Bard and plucked his cigarette from his mouth.

"Bard, clean this up and stop smoking while you cook." She said as she dropped the cigarette on the floor, stomping on it.

Bard saluted to Eva and began cleaning the kitchen. Lizzie just stood there in shock as Eva turned to leave. That's all she had to do?

"You must take charge if you are to be me for the next month. You do want to prove you can do it, right?" Eva asked as she walked from the room.

She left Lizzie standing there in silence. She wouldn't go running to aid her with this. If Lizzie wanted to prove she was able to do this, she would have to do it on her on. Once she'd arrived back at Ciel's study, Lord and Lady Brighton were just getting ready to leave.

"I am so sorry that I had to leave. There was an important matter that I had to attend to." Eva said with a curtsy.

"It's quite alright Lady Phantomhive. Cecilia and I should be going. It was a pleasure to see you both." Lord Brighton said with a smile as he and his wife left the room.

Ciel looked to Eva expectantly and she smiled.

"So what was it that was such an important matter?" He asked.

"Bard blew up the kitchen and Elizabeth didn't know how to handle it." Eva said as she walked around Ciel's desk and knelt at his feet.

Ciel brushed his fingers over Eva's cheek and watched with a smile as she took hold of his hand and kissed his palm. She was everything Elizabeth was not. She was calm and collected where Elizabeth was an energetic ball.

"Is there anything I can do for you young master?" Eva asked with a smile.

He was about to correct her then he just smiled and let it slide. They were alone and no one would hear her slip up. He liked the fact that the silence around them wasn't uncomfortable. She was smiling up at him and her golden eyes sparkled.

"Why are you so adamant about Elizabeth proving that she's worthy?" Ciel asked softly.

The question caught Eva off guard and she lowered her eyes, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. He tilted her head and Eva felt his lips on hers. Her world began spinning and she gripped his arms. Her senses were overflowing with him. He tasted of Earl Grey and smelled of old books from his study.

"Tell me Evangeline." Ciel said in a hushed tone.

"Because I don't want to share you young master. I want you all to myself. Knowing that I have to share you with her makes my blood boil." Eva whispered.

Ciel was caught off guard by her admission. He didn't know that his maid harbored any sort of feelings for him.

"Are you in love with me?" He asked cautiously.

Eva blinked a couple times before she chuckled and smiled at her young master.

"Young master you must get that idea right out of your head this minute! I would say that I lust for you and that I just don't like to share you at all." She said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"But you just said-"

"Young master, why would you even begin to think that I would be in love with you? Really, I'm not the kind of woman to just immediately settle down. I rather like having my options open to me. You of course should know that, right young master?"

Eva's voice was quick but extremely confusing. He had to focus just to keep up with the words she spoke. He was still rather confused and Eva liked it that way. It would keep him on his toes. She wished though that he hadn't hit the nail right on the head. She wouldn't tell him something so close to home so quickly. She had all month to let him decide what his own feelings were.

If he had any for her of course.

* * *

><p>I kinda like how the chapter ended. Left me with ideas! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Btw, from the point where Eva is telling Ciel to get the idea out of his head to the part where she's talking about having her options open, I got the idea from Hello Dolly, cause Barbara Streisand talks super fast! You should check it out.<p> 


	6. That Maid, The Adulteress Woman

Here's Chapter six! Oh I so hope you enjoy this one. You've waited long enough I suppose. Work's been a pain.

ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>That Maid, The Adulteress Woman Her Husband Loves<p>

She stood tall as she walked forward. Her eyes their erie golden color. She was standing in the most hideous court room. The chains on her wrists were binding and scraping her wrists in the worst way. Her blond hair hung down over her face in a disheaveled way. She was to be judged on this day, a day of reconing. The crowd from outside had rushed into the court room, waiting to see what the verdict would be.

"Lady Evangeline Evongelion, you are accused of adultery. Not just with one man, but with nearly every man the entire city of London. What do you have to say about this?" The Judge shouted.

Evangeline merely smirked and licked her light pink lips. Just about every man she'd ever slept with was in this room and many of them had horrified looks on their faces. She chuckled, taking a step forward, her eyes narrowing at the judge. She could see the judge tensing as she stepped toward him. She tilted her head to the side and lifted her hands, placing them on her cheeks.

"But your honor, how else am I supposed to make a living? I can't work like all you strong, handsome men. I'm just a poor defenseless woman." She said softly.

"You're an adulteress! A whore!" The judge shouted.

The accusation caught Evangeline off guard for a split second, but she immediately recovered and a sound similar to a purr left her throat. Her eyes rolled and she fell to her knees. The scent in the air was absolutely intoxicating. Like the scent of a dark presence penetrating the area. She could feel a chill going up her spine as she watched a pair of dark leather shoes stepping around her. She was barely aware of the chains on her wrist being broken and someone lifting her up off the floor.

"Evangeline? I'm here to take you back to France." A distinct male voice said in her ear.

"What right do you have to take her? She is to be judged here in this court!" The judge shouted.

"I'm sorry to say this but my lady is very...unique. She has been missing from our estate in Paris, France for quite some time now. I'm not too surprised to find her being accused of adultery though. It's happened more than once." The male voice said calmly.

"Estate? Paris, France? More than once?"

"Yes. She's Lady Evangeline Serenity Evongelion. She serves as her majesty's French informant. She also has a desire for men that is impossible to quench."

The room fell quiet and Evangeline smiled. She recognized who had lifted her and set her free. She lifted her head, kissing the man's neck in adoration.

"You've come for me now have you Azure? You always have such impeccible timing." She said softly.

"But you know your honor, as her husband I try to give her everything she could possibly want. But she always seems to disappear. Then again, she always returns to me in the end."

"You're this whore's husband?" The judge shouted.

"Please refrain from calling my wife that. Yes, I am Evangeline's husband. I am Azurian Evongelion. Now, if you will all excuse us, i must get Evangeline back to France."

"You know that I always return to your side Azure." Evangeline purred in Azurian's ear.

Azurian laughed, his eyes sparkling and he kissed her cheek. Turning away from the court, he carried his wife out. Evangeline's golden eyes locked with her husband's brilliantly bright blue ones and she smiled.

"Hold it! She is still to be judged for her actions!" The judge exclaimed.

Evangeline slowly removed herself from Azurian's arms and slowly walked toward the judge. Her hips swayed as she walked, her hair framed her face. Azurian smiled as his eyes wandered over his wife's figure. She looked up at the grey haired man and smiled.

"Let your wife tell you how I enticed her into my bed your honor. I believe she's been wanting to tell you that for some time now." She said softly.

The judge dropped his gavel and stared in shock at the blond haired woman before him. He took a step back as she turned and walked back to her husband who then proceeded to lift her off her feet and swing her around. Evangeline laughed and kissed her husband's cheek as he left with her in his arms. As Azurian placed her in the carriage, Evangeline grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smiled as she pulled him against her.

"I always return to you Azure, because I love you." She whispered.

"That's good to know mon amour. Now, we should return home." He said.

"I would absolutely agree with you darling. But I want to-"

"I'm taking you home Evangeline. You've been gone for nearly three months. I'm not about to have you gone for more than that. I don't care if you run off to fulfill some fantasy, but I need my wife home with me for a little while." Azurian whispered.

Evangeline's face softened and she gently touched his face. Her fingers trailed over his cheeks and the lines that were now appearing from stress and worry.

"I worry about you Evangeline. About your safety while you're gone." He whispered as he rested his head on his wife's chest.

"I know Azurian. I'm well aware of your worry." She whispered.

"Any normal husband would shout and tell you to stay home. But I like to give you your freedom. I know you think the noble life is extremely restricting and boring, so I give you the space you need. But I need you now Evangeline. I need you so much." Azurian whispered.

Evangeline ran her fingers through her husbands dark brown hair and sighed. Back to the noble life, if just for a short time. She would bare it, for Azurian. The only man who would let her be a lady and a harlot all at once. The man she loved.

"Yes Azurian, I'll return home. For as long as you need me." She whispered.

She could feel him sighing in relief and cradled him as the carriage took off.

"Eva? Is something wrong?"

Evangeline entire body went ridged and she looked over to Ciel and Sebastian, who were staring at her.

"No. Everything is fine. I was just lost in thought about the book I was reading earlier. Please excuse me. I feel a bit tired."

With that Eva stood up and curtsied before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Btw, This is a flash back. Just so you all know. You haven't missed anything. Just wanted to be a bit mean. I had a sort spell of writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	7. That Maid, Loving Her Young Master

Here's chapter seven. I made chapter six so I could show that Eva knows how to be a noble as she was a noble before so she's a bit confident. Here's some mushy romance for every one. Maybe next chapter I'll show how Elizabeth is doing with her chores.

ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>That Maid, Loving Her Young Master<p>

Ciel looked so much like Azure, he even sounded like him. The way he walked, tall and proud was so much like him. She sometimes would become so distracted by the thought of her late husband. She ruffled his hair and walked away, sighing as he called after her for an answer. Eva turned and looked at him, he was panting for air as he ran toward her. Her hands clutched the white dress she wore, the ribbons making a soft noise as she watched him get closer and closer.

"What is it my lord? Is something wrong?" Eva asked.

Ciel bent over slightly, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. When his eyes looked up at Eva, her breath caught in her throat and she placed a hand over her mouth. When Ciel stood tall, looking down at her with a slight frown, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands. She took a step closer and her fingers tugged at the string that held his eye patch on his head. It fell to the ground without a sound and she brushed her fingers over Ciel's cheeks.

"Young master, forgive me for what I am going to do." She whispered.

"What do you-"

His words were cut off as his head was pulled down and Eva's lips pressed against his. His body was stiff and his eyes were wide in surprise. He watched as Evangeline's eyes drifted shut and felt his body relax. His arms instictively wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He felt Eva's arms wrap around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. When their lips parted and their eyes opened, he could see the emotions raging in Eva's eyes.

"Evangeline...what was that for?" He asked softly.

"You look just like him, you smell like him, you talk like him, you walk like him, you think like him, and your kisses are even like his! Why must you taunt me so?" Eva shouted as she fought against Ciel's arms.

Ciel was caught off guard for a moment before his hold on Eva became tighter. Who was Eva talking about? Eva fought harder against Ciel, she wanted free.

"Eva! Who are you talking about?" Ciel asked as he held on tighter.

"Please Azurian. You promised you would let me go. You know I don't like staying cooped up in the manor! You promised!" Eva shouted.

_Azurian? Who's Azurian? Is that someone from Eva's past?_ Ciel thought as he watch Eva fight.

"Eva, I'm Ciel. Not Azurian." Ciel whispered.

He felt Eva's body go ridged then suddenly relax in his grasp. Her head lifted and she looked up at Ciel, her eyes apologetic. She felt one of his hands leave her back and touch her face, his fingers brushing her cheek. He kissed her then, claiming her lips with his. Eva's arms wrapped around Ciel's neck, her fingers playing in his hair once more. Her lips were sweet, tasting of the cake they'd had after dinner. She was warm and soft against him. She was kissing him with a need he'd never seen from her. They'd kissed plenty of times before, but he'd never felt so much passion as he did right now.

He pulled his head back and watched as Eva's lips chased after his, their lips connecting again. They parted once more and Ciel had to turn his head to stop Eva. She was gasping for air with her head on his chest. Her hands were next to her head, her fingers gripping his jacket. Eva stepped away and knelt down. She picked his eye patch up off the ground, brushing off the dirt, and placed it back over his eye. She then took hold of his hand, relishing its warmth.

"My lord, it's getting rather late. We should retire to bed." She said softly.

Her words made Ciel snap to attention. Was she planning to do something when they had gone to bed? If so, what was she planning to do? Eva's eyes didn't give him any clues to what lay behind her words and it made him very curious.

"Retire to bed?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. You need your sleep young master. We wouldn't want you to get sick." Eva said as she led him inside.

"Sleep, yes." Ciel said absent-mindedly.

Eva glanced over her shoulder at Ciel, a small smile across her face. She had plans for this night. She would make Ciel her's tonight in every way. She lead him through the foyer, up the steps and down several halls to his room. She silently pushed the door open and stood to the side to let him walk through.

"Do you need me to call Sebastian to help you undress?" She asked after shutting the door behind them.

"No. I'll be fine for tonight without him." Ciel said as he began to remove his tie.

Eva leaned against the door and bit her lip as she watched Ciel begin to undress. Suddenly an idea sparked in her brain and she slowly moved to Ciel's side. Ciel stopped undressing, his upper body completely exposed before Eva. Eva's hands trembled as she reached out and touched Ciel's arms and chest. His skin was warm under her finger tips as she trailed her fingers up to his neck. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Young master, do you remember the day you hired me?" She asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ciel asked softly.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you that day?"

"The one about giving me all that I want and desire?"

"Yes, that one. Is there anything you want or desire that I can give to you?"

Eva knew that she would not be able to turn back, even if she had wanted to. Which she didn't. But tonight she wanted to give herself to her young master. She wasn't sure if he truly wanted her that way, but she'd find out soon enough.

Ciel's eyes looked Eva from head to toe. She was radiant. Her blonde and white hair was done up beautifully with soft curls cascading down past her shoulders. The white dress was plain yet very elegant with white ribbons criss crossing across the skirt. Her skin was flawless with a slight tan, to show she worked out in the garden with Finnie. Her golden eyes were soft and smiling as they looked up at him. Her pink lips were in a small smile and he want to softly kiss them once more.

"Yes there is something I want." Ciel said softly, his index finger brushing Eva's lips.

"What is it young master?" Eva asked softly.

"You." He said, his lips pressing against hers once more.

Eva let a small moan leave her throat and she immediately wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck, as he wrapped his own around her waist. She wasn't sure when, but minutes later when their lips separated, her dress was piled on the floor along with her corset and undergarments. Ciel's pants had found their way to the floor and Eva didn't have to look down to know what she'd see. She could feel him shivering and gently kissed his neck.

"I've never-"

"I know young master. No need to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything." Eva whispered as she led him to the bed.

Evangeline could see that Ciel was nervous. She knew he would be. She wanted him to relax and knew just what to do. She motioned for him to lay down and then motioned for him to flip over onto his stomach.

"I think a massage is in order. Just relax young master." She said as she crawled up onto to the bed.

She climbed up till she was sitting on his hips and proceeded to massage his back gently. With in minutes she felt his muscles relaxing. She leaned down and gently kissed his back. Ciel closed his eyes and felt his muscles relaxing under Eva's skilled hands. He began feeling very at ease under her touch and smiled as she kissed his back.

"Young master, I need you to turn over." she whispered.

Ciel complied, his eyes remaining closed. He jumped when he felt Eva's hand on him but soon relax. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when he felt her lowering herself onto him, his knew this wasn't anything like the meeting several days ago. His eyes opened and the sight before him made him moan. She was beautiful. Eva's eyes had been closed but she felt Ciel staring and slowly opened them. The look on his face made her blush and she bit her lip.

"Young master-"

"It's Ciel, Evangeline." Ciel whispered.

"Ciel. You shouldn't stare at a lady like that." Eva said softly, a red blush across her cheeks.

"I can't help it Eva, you're just so beautiful." Ciel whispered.

Evangeline felt her cheeks burning and smiled. She hadn't been prepared for sweet words and looks of adoration. She felt Ciel's hand on her thigh and looked down at him. His hand had moved upward and was now on her lower back, pulling her down. Their lips met and she wiggled her lips, eliciting a moan from Ciel. She smiled, chuckling softly as she sat up. She felt Ciel's hand moving over her body and moaned softly. He was exploring her and she would patiently wait until he was ready completely.

She was his for eternity. At least for one night he would be hers in every way.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know that I totally cut it off at the end, but I just felt like ending it there.<p>

REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! I love hearing from my readers.


	8. That Maid, Kidnapped

Here's the real chapter eight! I know you all have been waiting for it. I know that I haven't said anything about what Evangeline is. She could be a demon, an angel, a reaper, or something completely and utterly different.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That Maid, Kidnapped<p>

Eva groaned as she slowly rolled on her side. She blinked a few times as her eyes were adjusting to the sudden bright light. Standing at the foot of the bed was Elizabeth, with terror in her eyes. Eva immediately sat up, covering herself with the blankets. Ciel let out a soft groan as he reached for her. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"My lady, it is time to wake up. I'll start your morning bath now." Lizzie said through clenched teeth as she turned away.

Eva let out a breath she'd been holding since she'd spotted Elizabeth. An arm incircled her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. Her golden-white hair fanned out across the satin pillow and she turned her gold eyes toward Ciel. His open sapphire eye was radiant in the sunlight. She softly reached over and touched his cheek. His head moved closer and his lips pressed against hers. They separated when they heard Elizabeth clearing her throat and she pursed her lips.

"You're bath is ready Lady Eva." Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms.

Eva slowly rose from the bed and grabbed a robe that hung from one of the bed posts. It was Ciel's robe. Lizzie glared and Eva walked past her. She quickly turned and smiled at Ciel who had sat up in bed and rested an arm on one of his knees. She wiggled a finger at him and giggled.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Please alert Sebastian that we will be down for breakfast shortly." She said.

"Yes My Lady." Elizabeth said as she turned and stomped from the room.

Evangeline's eyes followed her and she sighed. A week had already past and she was one step closer to making Ciel completely hers. She had seen the look of contempt on Elizabeth's face and knew that at some point she would try to get even. She would probably stoop to Eva's level and try to get back at her with Sebastian. With the way Lizzie had caught on with the chores, Eva was sure she would have to put up a fight. Most likely Sebastian would help her. Knowing that horribly charming demon, he would certainly help her. It brought a smile to her face, knowing that at some point Lizzie would turn to Sebastian for comfort.

"Eva?" Ciel whispered as he got out of the bed.

"Yes?" Eva asked as she smiled at him.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes my lord. Everything is perfect." She said as she stepped in the bathroom to bathe.

**~*Later that day*~**

Ciel walked down the hallway to his study but stopped short of the door. Normally Eva would have been here waiting for him. What perplexed him was that he hadn't seen her at all today. She hadn't even been at breakfast, which certainly confused him. He turned back around and headed for the bedroom. When he didn't see her there, he headed for the bathroom. She wasn't there either. He summoned for Sebastian. A knock at the door alerted him of his butler's arrival.

"You called for me young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Search the manor for Eva. I need to speak with her." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said.

And with that the dark butler was off. Ciel returned to his study and waited for Sebastian's return. When he'd returned Ciel patiently waited for the news.

"Well?" Ciel asked.

"She's not in the manor my lord, but I did find this next to the bathtub." Sebastian said as he handed a piece of paper to Ciel.

Ciel snatched it out of his hand and his eyes scanned the words. The words were almost impossible to read and he had some trouble reading till he saw the word 'wife'. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Sebastian, where is Elizabeth?" He asked.

"She's in the kitchen my lord." Sebastian informed his master.

The words became clearer the more he read the paper.

_Lord Phantomhive,_

_You ruined my family name, so I am going to ruin yours. And if you want to see your wife alive again, you bring me the money listed below. Bring it to the tower by midnight or your pretty wife dies._

_A_

Ciel's jaw dropped and he looked up at Sebastian. Ciel's eye narrowed and his face contorted with rage.

"Find her Sebastian! And bring her back ALIVE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Ciel shouted as he slammed his fist into his desk.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he bowed.

**~*Across London*~**

Eva groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She didn't recognize her surroundings and franticly searched for any clue as to where she was.

"Don't panic Evangeline. You're in familiar hands." A male voice said in the shadows.

Eva's eyes narrowed and she tried to see who was there. She gasped in horror as the man stepped into the light. Standing before her was a man with short black hair, bright blue eyes, broad shoulders. He stood over six feet and wore a pressed black tuxedo. She tried to back away but found herself bound by chains.

"It can't be! I saw you die! I watched you get killed!" Eva shouted in terror.

"Yes, you did. But someone saved me and now I've returned. And the first thing I'm going to do Evangeline, is kill your new husband, Ciel Phantomhive." He said, turning away and walking off into the shadows.

"You lay a hand on him and I'll tear you limb from limb! Do you hear me Azurian? I swear I will!" Eva shouted.

"That's what I would expect from a spirit maiden." Azurian said as he disappeared.

Eva's eyes widened and she stared at the darkness in front of her. He knew what she was. He knew everything now. What worried her most was that Azurian was alive, and he was after Ciel.

* * *

><p>YAY! I'm so excited! My first chapter in months! I hoped you enjoyed i!<p> 


	9. That Maid, A Secret For Her Master

Here's Chapter Nine!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That Maid, A Secret For Her Master<p>

Ciel clutched his briefcase tightly in his hand and growled as he walked several steps ahead of Sebastian. He glared and his eyes flashed crimson as he spotted the London Tower in the distance. As he was walking his mind started to wander to a specific moment that had happened the night before. Eva had been cuddling up to him, half asleep, and she had whispered something that had caught him off guard. He hadn't expected it in the least.

She'd whispered that she loved him. And now that he was walking down the street, ready to pay a ransom to the man that had kidnapped her, he realized that he loved her in return. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**~*In The London Tower*~**

Eva cried out as the whip slashed across her bare back. She felt the sting through her entire body. She gripped the chains that held her wrists and pulled as the whip made another crack across her back. Tears were running down her cheeks as she felt the blood dripping down her back from the wounds.

"I've waited for this day for quite some time Evangeline. You always hid what you were from \me when we were married. Why?" Azurian asked as he stopped whipping for a moment.

"The messenger is not supposed to reveal her intentions to the ears of man!" Eva shouted.

Another cracking sound, more blood dripped down her back. She let out a blood boiling scream and collapsed. Azurian dropped his whip and stared at the blond slumped over, hanging from the ceiling. He sighed and grabbed a bucket of cold water, pouring it on her head. He wanted her awake for when he killed Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Eva woke up with a start and screamed as the water ran down her wounded back.

"I don't want you falling asleep, who knows what could happen. Especially since I want you to see your precious husband die before your eyes." Azurian said as he smiled and walked off to the side where he leaned against the wall.

Eva's head fell and she bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks. She silently wished that Ciel wouldn't come for her. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Her eyes landed on Azurian and saw a look of terror on his face. She slowly turned her head as far as she could and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing at the door. Her eyes widened and she stared for only a second before she started shouting.

"No! Ciel! Sebastian! Get out of here! He's planning to kill you!" She shouted.

"Like he really could. He can try all he wants." Ciel said as he stepped forward.

"Young Master, let's take Lady Eva and leave. We shouldn't stay here longer than needed. You need your sleep." Sebastian said.

Eva was in shock, Ciel was stepping toward her but stopped as he glanced at her back. His eyes grew wide and he dropped the case in his hand. She was hurt, this man had injured his Eva.

"You wretch! You hurt her!" Ciel shouted.

"I can do as I please with her. She was my wife at one point. Also she wouldn't tell me the message given to her by the Elders of the Elven village. So I had to punish her for that. But apparently she recieved the message last night in a dream." Azurian said.

"You're Azurian! That man she spoke of before." Ciel said as he watched Sebastian break the chains that held Eva up.

Azurian laughed and cracked the whip he'd picked up when Ciel and Sebastian walked in. Eva collapsed and winced as she felt more blood pouring from her back.

"The only reason I won't give you that message is because it's meant for the Man I love!" Eva shouted.

Suddenly the tower began to shake and Eva's hands slowly turned to fists. Her eyes began to glow a bright golden color and she glared up at Azurian.

"No matter how much you beat me! I will not give in and give you the message!" Eva said as the tower continued to shake.

Azurian took a step back and glared.

"With the way this tower is shaking none of us will survive, until next time." Azurian said.

With that he bowed and disappeared. Ciel quickly knelt down and took Eva's face in his hands. Her eyes stopped glowing and she smiled weakly up at him.

"I have a message for you young master. You're going to be a father." Eva said as she fainted.

Ciel's body went stiff as he caught Eva in his arms. A father? Him? Was she serious?

"Eva? Eva what do you mean?" He asked her unconscious body.

"Young Master we have to leave now or the tower will fall on us." Sebastian said as he grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Yes. Let's return to the manor." Ciel said as he lifted Eva into his arms and left with Sebastian.

**~*At The Manor*~**

Ciel laied Eva gently on her stomach on his bed and sat on the edge as Sebastian bandaged her wounds. He glanced over at the window and his mind drifted. He was to be a father. Evangeline was pregnant with his child. His anger at her being kidnapped was over powered by his joy. He was to be a father! He wasn't sure how he was to tell Elizabeth, but if he did, he knew she would be very upset. That would not bode well.

* * *

><p>Well that was a turn of events. And yes Eva was the one who made the tower shake. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	10. Returned To Heaven

OMG! I'm so so so so sorry! I've been super super super busy and I've had writers block! Here's the entire chapter just for all of you!

Here's another chapter.

* * *

><p>That Maid, Returned to Heaven<p>

Elizabeth had been furious when Ciel had told her that Evangeline was with his child. She'd been distraught but at the same time relieved. It meant she could be with the man she wanted. It had been almost a week since she and Evangeline had traded places and only four days since Ciel had returned with a broken and bruised Eva. She'd even begun working hard to mend and take care of her. Gone were the sarcasm and rude remarks from the white-golden haired woman. She'd burst into tears when Elizabeth had finally shown up in the room to care for her wounds, hugging the younger woman close. Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

**~*Flashback*~**

"Elizabeth, please forgive me. I'm so sorry!" Eva cried into the young woman's bussom.

"Please Lady Evangeline, I don't hold anything against you." Elizabeth said softly, as she patted Eva on the back.

Eva looked up at Lizzie and the younger of the two smiled softly.

"I have a confession of my own." Lizzie said softly, sitting next to Eva.

"What?" Eva asked as she sniffled.

"I've realized that Ciel doesn't love me the way he seems to love you. I plan to break off our marriage." Lizzie said softly.

Eva gasped and quickly pulled Lizzie down, forcing the young woman to sit next to her.

"But-"

"I've known for the longest time that he could possibly love you, and...I've fallen for someone else."

Lizzie's face took on a slight pinkish hue and Eva's eyebrows rose then furrowed.

_Bard? No, Lizzie wouldn't dare go near him unless he made a mess. Finnie? No, too childish. Certainly not Maylene. I know for a fact that Lady Elizabeth isn't gay...then who..._

Then it dawned on Eva like a pound of bricks falling on her head.

"SEBASTIAN!" She shouted pointing to Elizabeth.

Lizzie's face turned bright red and she covered it with her hands. It didn't matter how many times she mentioned it to herself, her face always turned red at the mention of his name. Evangeline couldn't contain it, she laughed. Not a laugh of ridicule, but a laugh of relief and a bit of surprise. She'd never thought she'd see the day when Sebastian would take a human woman as his mate.

"Please don't laugh at me Evangeline." Lizzie begged.

Eva wiped the tears that were beginning to appear from her laughter and she placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"I'm not laughing at you Lady Elizabeth, I'm laughing in relief."

Elizabeth smiled and let out the breath she'd been holding. She then looked Eva over.

"We should really start healing your back." she said as she stood to get the bandages.

**~*End Of Flashback*~**

Eva stood next to Elizabeth as she spoke with Ciel. Next to Ciel was Sebastian. She could see the look of desire in Sebastian's eyes as he looked Elizabeth up and down. Her eyebrow raised and he just merely smiled. She shook her head and Ciel sighed.

"You want to break off our marriage?" He asked.

"Yes Ciel. I'm not in love with you like I thought I was." Elizabeth said softly.

Ciel merely glanced over at Sebastian, who couldn't take that stupid grin off his face.

"Who is it that you're in love with?" He asked.

Lizzie quickly glanced to Sebastian then back to Ciel.

"I really shouldn't-"

"Young master, I am the one who Lady Elizabeth is in love with." Sebastian said, stepping forward and placing an arm around Lizzie's waist.

Eva smiled and walked around to Ciel's side. The young Phantomhive earl stared as his demon butler placed an arm protectively around Lizzie. Evangeline took hold of Ciel's hand and smiled.

"Congratulate them Ciel. I think it's wonderful." She said.

"And I know Ciel." Lizzie said softly.

Ciel panicked.

"Know what?" He asked.

"What Sebastian and Eva are."

Eva panicked and Sebastian merely smiled. Elizabeth grabbed Sebastian's hands and pulled the gloves off. She grabbed the hand with his contract mark.

"And he explained that you and he are in a contract. That he's your demon butler and Eva is your demon maid."

Ciel and Eva stared, watching as Sebastian wrapped an arm protectively around Lizzie. Eva blinked then sighed and stepped close to Sebastian. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You revealed everything! How could you do that!?"

"She had to know! If I'm going to make her mine-"

"You could have waited! At least till we could all do this together!" Eva screamed and pushed at Sebastian's chest, making him move back an inch or two.

"Eva! Please! I don't want anyone to fight! I realized that after you took over my spot that Ciel didn't love me. It also explains why Ciel wears and eye patch. It's okay. And I...I...I love Sebastian."

Evangeline's hardened face grew soft and she watched as Lizzie walked over to Sebastian. She looked to Ciel and smiled as he stared. She grabbed his hand and he looked to her.

"She loves him Ciel. Like I love you." She said.

Ciel nodded and looked to Sebastian.

"You have to take good care of her Sebastian, that's an order."

Sebastian laughed and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He said.

Eva took Lizzie's hands and smiled.

"So does this mean we've traded places for good?" She asked.

Lizzie giggled and nodded.

"I hope so, I rather like being a maid. I couldn't ever meet Ciel's standards anyway, and you know him so well. Plus, I like a bit of chaos now. Adds spice to life." She said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long. Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
